


Meltdowns & Autism Representation

by spideyranger



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyranger/pseuds/spideyranger
Summary: "I would like to see more non-meltdown focused plot lines. The representation must be both authentic and positive. How about turning some of these perceived negatives into positives? Maybe that heightened sensory perception can be used to sense clues and solve crimes in a detective story for instance, whether as a main or supporting character."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Meltdowns & Autism Representation

Hi, so I may get hate (or be misunderstood) for writing this, but I wanted to share it because I think it's important. 

I just read an article by Hari Srinivasan called "A Boy Like Me". It's really good and is at large about the representation of Autistic characters in the media. Hari is a minimally speaking Autistic who advocates for communication access, disability at large, and most recently--expanded and authentic representation of nonspeakers in the media. 

I, like many of the writers of autistic HC's on this site, am autistic. And when I write, I most often write characters who resemble me. I love Autistic Reid specifically because of the fact that he is nerdy, rambly, and young. I also love Autistic Billy Cranston because he is Black and Gifted and canonically autistic (on top of being a cool af Power Ranger), I love the Autistic Luke Patterson HC because he is a passionate musician who connects and communicates through his music like me, I love the Autistic Peter Parker HC because he's just a loveable, nerdy kid who really just wants to do right by his community. I love these and so much more.

When I'm stressed, I come on this site and read meltdown fics about these characters because I am able to detach from my own state of mind, inhabit theirs, and experience the meltdown with them (internally though). As someone who used to be the butt of some of my classmate's jokes because of my loud and frequent meltdowns as a kid, it's kind of cathartic to be able to experience it by proxy. I don't have to embarrass myself--just detach and let go. 

But, outside of these moments, I sometimes find myself struggling to read autism fics on here. 

It wasn't until I read this article that I realized why. In his article, Hari writes, "I would like to see more non-meltdown focused plot lines. The representation must be both authentic and positive. How about turning some of these perceived negatives into positives? Maybe that heightened sensory perception can be used to sense clues and solve crimes in a detective story for instance, whether as a main or supporting character."

And I really wanted to share that. While meltdowns are inevitable parts of our experience as Autistic people, they are not the whole experience. Yet, we focus so heavily on that experience when writing our own stories. One of my favorite parts of coming onto AO3 is being able to be authentically represented by characters the original writers had no intentions of utilizing to represent me. I love the lack of gatekeeping leading to random boosts to my serotonin at all hours of the day when I come across fics that make me feel seen and heard. And honestly, meltdown fics sometimes do that. But, they don't always. 

I want to jump to my original point in writing this, because I fear I might end up down a rabbit hole of having written too much that my intent can't be sparsed. 

My point being: I would love to see more fics depicting our experiences that don't immediately jump to meltdowns as plot lines. 

I've now written a few fics on this site, two of which either featured or mentioned the Autistic character melting down and two of which (from what I can recall) didn't. Now, don't get me wrong--I'm a H/C junkie (😅 oh boy) and so meltdowns are an easy out for me when I'm writing a fic and want a little bit of hurt/comfort spice. But this is a reminder to myself (and anyone else who needs it) that there are so many ways to be hurt lol. Meltdowns honestly don't have to be part of it. 

All I'm saying is that on here, we're in control of the narrative. And I would love to see us expanding it a bit more! I feel like we haven't been doing that as much as we can, but I also feel like we really should!

I'm going to start a bookmark of autistic H/C fics w/o meltdowns as plot lines. If you have written any or would like to share some of your favorites, please comment them! 

And if you're a writer of autistic works on here, I'd love to work together to expand the narrative! I know there are already some amazing attempts being made, but I'd love it if more of us joined in. ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to Hari's article: https://disabilityvisibilityproject.com/2021/02/06/a-boy-like-me/
> 
> It's so good! If you have any thoughts or would love to chat, please drop a comment! :)


End file.
